Of roses and books
by wern212
Summary: Ruby is acting strange around Blake, and Blake intends to find out why. Ruby/Blake. Contains some adult language.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was acting weird.

Blake had always been good at reading people, and Ruby was acting very strange. It wasn't anything she really could call the girl out on, but she there was something going on.

Currently, all of team Rwby and JNPR were sitting in the central hall, having lunch. Yang was cracking jokes with Nora, Weiss was discussing battle tactics with Pyrrha while Jaune was listening.

Blake, however, could only think about Ruby. Her team leader was currently sitting on the other end of the table, listening to Yang and Nora while working on something on her scroll. Something that was completely normal, and yet, somehow, Blake felt like she was up to something.

Ruby's strange behavior had started a few days ago.

It seemed insignificant at the time. Ruby would look at Blake, and as soon as Blake would look her way, she quickly looked the other way. However, as time went on, Ruby kept doing it, and Blake began feeling weird about it. Blake had also walked in on Ruby doing... something, something that the small girl was very quick to hide. Blake had addressed her worries to Yang, but the blond girl had given her trademark smile and told her "not to worry so much, she's fine". It did little to ease her growing suspicion that something was wrong..

Blake, realizing that she'd spent most of her lunch break thinking and not eating, quickly grabbed her tuna sandwich and started eating. She loved fish, and was really happy to see it on the menu today. Finishing up her sandwich, she noticed that she had received a message from Ruby on her scroll. Curious, she opened it:

"Dear Blake,

I have something to talk with you about in private. Please come to our dorm room.

Ruby"

Blake looked up, and noticing that Ruby wasn't at her spot anymore, looked around confused. Ruby has been sitting no more the fifteen feet from her almost the entire lunch. What had to be so secret she couldn't just tell her?  
Blake got up, excused herself and walked back to the dorm. Arriving at the door, she noticed that the door was closed, so she walked up and knocked.

"Hello, Ruby, are you in there?"  
Ruby's voice came from the room: "Yes, Blake, I'm here. Come in please."  
Walking in, she noticed that Ruby was sitting on her bed. Nobody else was present, and nothing looked out of the ordinary. Somehow, however, she wished she had Gambol Shroud. She felt like she was walking into a trap.

"Close the door please."

Looking around the room, she noticed nothing special. No traps, no ambush, no surprise party. Deciding that Ruby probably wasn't going to harm her, she closed the door. Blake decided to sit herself on Yang's bed, across from Ruby. Despite the fact that there was no evidence for any danger, she still had a sinking feeling in her stomach: something was wrong here.

"So, Ruby, what did you want to talk about?"

Ruby looked up like she'd just been deep into thought. "Oh right. So Blake, as you know, I clean up the room on Mondays. Help's keeping things clean. And yesterday, while I was cleaning up your side of the room, I found something. Something I thought we needed to talk about."

Blake looked at her confused. Blake didn't have a dairy, and even if she did, she was sure the younger girl would respect her privacy. Thinking about it, she really did have nothing special. That was kind of boring, when you thought about. She had nothing to hide.

Except... shit.

Blake almost cursed out loud when she saw Ruby pull her copy of 'Ninja's of Love' from under her pillow.

"So this is interesting. 'Ninja's of Love'. If you brought it here, it must be pretty good right?"

A single thought went through Blake's head: please haven't read it, please haven't read it, please did not read it.

"So I took the liberty of reading a few chapters." Fuck. She read it. "And it quite interesting. Should I tell you my favorite part?"

Blake felt torn between wanting to punch Ruby in the face, grab the book and run, or try to sink into the ground. Deciding not to attack her teammate, she looked up just as Ruby started reading.  
"Miliena, do you love me?" "Of course I do, mistress." the blond girl replied, "I love you with all my heart." "Very well, but the others may never know of our secret. Now come over here and kiss me." "Of course mistress" And so, they loved each other in the Dojo, breaking their oaths for their love.

It took Blake several seconds to realize that Ruby had stopped talking. That chapter happened to be her favorite as well, and she had continued in her head without noticing. Looking up, she asked:  
"So, you found my book, and now you are reading to me from it. Is there something you want?"

She tried to sound uninterested, while in reality she felt like she was going insane. If Ruby told everyone about this book, everyone would think of her as weird. Or worse, as a pervert.

"No need to be so angry. I haven't gotten to the fun part yet. The entire story, except one chapter has something else that is quite... how do I say, different."  
Blake wanted to die. She knew what the girl was going to say.  
"Blake, are you a lesbian?"

Ruby was straightforward. She'd always been like that. It was one of the traits she'd long admired in her, but now she wished that she wasn't so blunt. Looking at the ground, Blake realized she couldn't get out of this one, so she mumbled a response:  
"Bisexual, actually."

Looking up to Ruby, she noticed that the little girls face was still a normal smile, no disgust or fear. Perhaps she'd still get out of this one free.

"Interesting. So here is what's going to happen. I will tell nobody about this book, nobody about your bisexuality, if you do something for me."

Ok, so she wasn't going to get out free. Ruby, the cute, young girl, was really doing this.

"So, you're blackmailing me? That doesn't seem like you."

Smiling, Ruby responded: "Consider it the price for silence. I clean this place every week, and I know some good hiding places. Do what I say and I might tell you where you could better hide this."

Blake was going through her mind trying to figure out what Ruby would want. A plate of cookies? Special parts for Cresent Rose? A red cloak with 'TEAM RWBY' written on it? No, all those things were very Ruby-like, but this whole thing was very un-Ruby. The Ruby she had learned to trust as a team leader and a friend wasn't the one sitting across from her.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to kiss me."

Out of all the things Ruby could have said, Blake wasn't expecting that one.

"What?"

Blake knew what she had heard, but couldn't believe it. Ruby wouldn't have done all of this for a kiss, would she?

"You heard me. I want you to kiss me."

Although Ruby was trying to sound in control, Blake could see her starting to blush. Ruby had also broken eye contact. Clearly Ruby was ashamed, but she didn't back off.

Blake stood up and considered her options. One kiss would probably not be the last she'd hear of it, but, thinking about it, she didn't really have a choice.

"Ok."

Ruby stood up, book in her hands. She looked nervously at Blake.

"Really?"

Blake just laughed, realizing that this whole thing had just been a plot for her to kiss Ruby. Although she didn't like the fact that she'd been blackmailed, she understood that the young girl was just afraid. Heck, she'd been afraid at her age. It wasn't until last year that she'd gotten somewhat comfortable with her sexuality.

"Yes."

She leaned forward and kissed Ruby.

The kiss was better then Blake had expected. Ruby clearly had no experience, but she showed an enthusiasm few could match. It made Blake wonder how long Ruby had waited for this.

Despite the fact that she was being forced into this, she didn't want the kiss to end, so she pulled Ruby in closer. She tried to justify it to herself by saying that if she did it good now, Ruby wouldn't ask for more anytime soon, but deep down she knew she just wanted more.

All good things must come to an end, however, and as Blake started running out of air, she let go and broke the kiss.

Without saying anything, Blake grabbed the book out of the hands of Ruby, who she thought might pass out from happiness, if the look on her face was anything to go on. When she walked out, she had to admit, to her own shame, that she had enjoyed the kiss, so, she turned around and said:

"Next time, just ask." Before Ruby could respond she walked out the door.

Walking through the halls, Blake considered her options. She'd told Ruby to ask for more, and she definitely wanted more. Yet, she wasn't sure if she, or for that matter, Ruby, was ready for a relationship. Her last couple of relationships hadn't exactly gone perfect, and yet, she felt something for the black-haired girl. Perhaps she should give it a shot.

She was so deep in thoughts, that it wasn't until she reached the main hall that she realized that she was late for her next class.

**So there it is, my second story. On request of the R/reiss subreddit, it it Blake/Ruby. Hope you liked it. Feedback is always nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was happy.

Of course, there was a good reason for that. She had just kissed the girl she was in love with. Sure, she had to blackmail her a little to do it, but it had been worth it in the end.

Weeks of planning, but it had all worked out perfectly.

"Next time, just ask." These words echoed through her mind as she bounced down the hallway. What had Blake meant with that? That she wanted more? Or just that she didn't wanted to be blackmailed?

Slowing, Ruby pulled out her scroll to see what class she had. Free practice. Perfect. Just some time for herself to think about the things that had just happened.

Ruby walked into the locker room and quickly walked up to her locker. She knew that nobody on her team had free practice right now, so hopefully she would be left alone.

Ruby decided to start with a bit of simple target practice. Extending Cresent Rose to her rifle form, she started the exercise. Targets started popping up, and with little thought, Ruby moved and shot them.  
However, about halfway through the exercise, she found herself getting distracted thinking about Blake. She finished with 146 points. Fine for a normal marksman, but Ruby's average lay much higher. She restarted the exercise, and once again found herself distracted. 153 points. Better, but still not good enough. Before she could restart the exercise again, she noticed professor Ozpin looking at her.

Professor Ozpin walked up to her. "Ruby Rose. You are distracted."

Shaking her head, Ruby replied: "I'm fine sir."

Ozpin just smiled. "That was not my point. You are distracted. You can be distracted by good thoughts as easily as by bad ones. That does not matter. The question is, do you need help?"

Ruby thought for a few seconds. The old man was right, as usual. "I think that I can take care of it on my own."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Very good. Remember, if you cannot do it alone, ask your teammates for aid. They are there for more then just fighting.

Ruby looked at the floor: "But what if the problem, I mean the thoughts, are about one of my teammates?"

Ozpin looked past Ruby, his thoughts far away. "Then you walk a path that can bring you much happiness, but also much pain. Think carefully about what you are going to do Ruby, for even the best intentions can bring much destruction." Without any explanation, Ozpin walked off.

Ruby decided to switch to targets that fought back. Beacon had army's worth of robot's piled up for the students to fight against. It wasn't long until Ruby once again found herself distracted, thinking about Blake. Before she could shake it off, she heard the system speak:

"Warning: someone has entered the combat area. Please watch your fire."

Spinning around, Ruby saw Blake standing there, Gambol Shroud in her hand.  
"Hi Blake. Here to kill me for what I did?" Ruby was joking, but she couldn't suppress a feeling of fear in her stomach. However, she felt better when Blake started laughing.

"No Ruby, I'm not mad. What you did wasn't nice, and you shouldn't do it again, but I am not mad. I came to let you know classes are over."

Ruby felt herself relax. "Oh ok, one second, let me just log out real quick." Blake just nodded. After logging out, Ruby and Blake made their way to the locker room

As the two walked into the locker room, which was luckily empty, Ruby couldn't help herself but ask: "Blake, why are you here?"

Blake looked around, and realizing nobody was around, sat herself down on a bench.

"Can't a teammate come hang out with her teammates from time to time?"

Ruby tried to smile, but ended up just looking at Blake with a straight face "I guess you could, but not after what just happened. Also, normally after class you first go to the library to pick up the books we'll need for homework."

Blake laughed: "Been spying on me Ruby?"

Ruby looked away, her face becoming red. "Maybe a little bit. It's not like it's a secret you like to visit the library."

Blake just shook her head: "As much that I'm happy that the lessons in investigation and analysis are finally getting to you, this is not how you're supposed to use them. You are supposed to use them to hunt monsters and criminals, not blackmail your teammates."

Ruby looked up, then back down again: "Teammates. Is that what you want us to be?"

Blake looked at Ruby, a frown on her face. "All I want is to the things that are the best for all of us. I don't know of rushing headlong into a relationship is the best thing we could do."

Ruby looked at her, and grabbed her hand. "Why not? You... you like me, right?"

Blake smiled weakly "Ruby, you are kind and nice. But what you need to understand that my last relationship wasn't... nice. Or rather, it didn't end well. Poor Adam."

"Adam? Who was he?" Ruby now sounded curious more then anything.

Now it was Blake's turn to look away. "He was someone who was amazing. Fast, strong, but also gentle and caring. He let his ambitions get in the way of our love, and now I'm alone."

"I'll never do that. I'll always take care of you." Ruby didn't know what to think. She had guessed that she wouldn't be Blake's first, but from the sound of it, Blake still had feelings for this "Adam" person.

"Ruby, would you sacrifice Cresent Rose for me?" Blake looked at the beautiful weapon, that she knew the girl cared much about.

Ruby swallowed, then nodded: "Yes. I mean, I could away build something new."

Blake nodded "Ruby, would you stop being a huntress if it meant you could be with me? Your lifelong goal, could you give it away to be with me?"  
Ruby sat there in silence for a while. "I don't know." She finally answered.

Blake grabbed Ruby, and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "Think about it. I'll wait. Let me know when you have the answer."

Ruby nodded, and Blake walked out. Ruby just sat there, thinking, until someone walked up to her.

"Hey Ruby." Ruby looked up to see Jaune standing there. The rest of team JNPR was of to the side, taking their gear from their lockers. "What are you doing?"

Ruby smiled "Just thinking. Hey Jaune, you and Pyrrha are together right?"

Jaune shrugged "I guess so. I mean, we've never made it official or something, but yeah, we hang out and kiss and that stuff."

Ruby stood up, looking at Pyrrha. She and Jaune made a good match. "Could you sacrifice your biggest dream if it meant to be with her?"

Jaune wlked up so he stood next to her, also looking at Pyrrha. "Yes. I would gladly end my career as a hunter if it meant being with her. Why?"

"Someone asked me if I would stop being a huntress in exchange for being with her. And I don't know. I've wanted to be a huntress since I can remember, but she, she is just so amazing. I want to be with her." Ruby sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

Jaune smiled, and turned to face Ruby. "You are talking about Blake, right?"

Ruby jumped up. "How do you know that?"

Jaune just smiled. "You're not as sneaky as you think. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And Ruby, remember: she likes you too."

Ruby nodded. "Thanks Jaune."

Jaune just shrugged. "That's what friends are for, right?"

After a short trip, Ruby arrived at the dorms. Walking up to the door, she could hear Yang, Weiss and Blake all in there. Good, she only had to do it once.

Pushing open the door, all three turned to look at her.

Yang looked up from her work just long enough to note Ruby's arrival "Hi Ruby. So Weiss, as I was saying..."

Ruby however, only has eye for the person sitting on the far end of the bed. She was reading a book, but Ruby knew she'd heard her enter. Blake didn't miss much.

Determined, Ruby walked up to Blake, right past Weiss and Blake who were arguing about something or other.

"So Blake, I've been thinking about what you said. And I've made my decision." No fear or doubt was audible in Ruby's voice. She knew what she was going to do.

Barely even bothering to look over her book, Blake replied: "Oh? And what would that be?"

In one swift motion, Ruby pulled the book to the side with one hand, grabbed Blake's head with the other and pulled her into a deep kiss. In the background she could hear Weiss and Yang gasp.

This kiss was shorter then the first one, but Ruby still enjoyed it, knowing that she made the right choice. She'd really rather be with Blake then be a huntress. Of course, she didn't have to offer up her career, but if it came to it, she would.

Breaking the kiss, Ruby looked back, looking at Weiss and Yang.

Yang was the first to say something: "Wait. What just happened?"

Weiss smiled "Apart from breaking three rules about fraternization? Your sister just kissed your teammate, and I think they make a good couple."

Yang shook her head. "Slow down, princess. Ruby, Blake, explanation?"

Blake stood up: "Your sister just told me she'd rather be with me then anything else in the world. I think I can return that feeling, so we are in a relationship now, I suppose."

Ruby looked at Blake: "I have just one more question."

Blake nodded: "I asked you if you wanted to sacrifices everything for my love. You want to know if I will do the same."

Ruby just nodded. Blake continued: "Yes. Because what I want most is to love, to hold dear. To be with one that will not abandon you. I will never abandon you, because I go insane being alone."

Ruby saw a small tear coming down Blake's face. She moved in and hugged the older girl. "Shh. It's ok now. You have me, and I will never let you go. I promise."

* Flash * A blinding white light flashed through the room. Looking up, Ruby saw her older sister holding a camera. Normally, she would have attacked the thing on sight, but now, with Blake in her arms, she decided to just relax and enjoy the moment.

"Yang, you are ruining a beautiful moment. Come on, let's let these two alone for a bit" Weiss grabbed Yang and pulled her out of the room.

Blake pulled Ruby onto the bed next to her. Ruby just sat there looking at Blake. Blake felt herself blushing, so she grabbed Ruby into another kiss. When she released, Ruby spoke up.

"So, I've never been in a relationship before. How... how does this work."

Blake couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "Ruby, relationships don't work like that. You love someone, so you hang out with that person, and you hold hands and kiss and everything like that, but you don't do it because you have to, you do it because you love that person and you want to be with them."

Ruby nodded. "So... what do you want to do?"

Blake thought for a second, then said: "Well, I need to go to the library, want to come?"

Ruby got up. "Sure, let's go."


End file.
